Senja
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Bahkan hingga akhir, dia terus memandangi senja yang begitu ia cintai. Reven. Oneshot.


**ini aslinya buat elsai loh, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saya kangen sama reven jadi hahah- _(:'3/ #diinjek**

**ada yang bisa menemukan sesuatu dari fic ini, btw? 'w')**

**i don't own Elsword c:**

* * *

"Jadi, begini ya?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak repot-repot mendongak, sibuk mengumpulkan kayu-kayu bakar yang hendak di bakar nanti—bersama gadis itu, yang kini tersalib di sebuah kayu besar dan kokoh. Masih belum mengatakan apapun meskipun gadis berambut hijau itu melanjutkan, "Bukankah senja hari ini juga indah?"

Gadis itu menyukai senja, sesuatu yang sudah berulang kali gadis itu katakan padanya dan tertancap dalam seperti paku yang telah tertanam oleh palu. Karena itulah setiap kali mereka bertemu, saat itulah senja yang kerap terlihat monokrom terlihat indah di matanya—pendar warna-warna yang bersatu, yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui dapat menciptakan sebuah kesatuan yang indah dan harmonis.

Akhirnya ia berani mendongak, memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah yang terkena pendar merah senja hari, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri seolah dia akan baik-baik saja—bukannya terlihat sedih seperti orang-orang yang telah ia hukum sebelumnya.

Dia tidak menangisi takdirnya. Senyum yang menghias wajahnya selagi menyaksikan senja yang ia cintai menghilang begitu menawan. _Dia_ begitu cantik.

.

Malam yang dinanti telah tiba.

Di kejauhan ia melihat kobaran api yang membara. Telinga yang terlatih selama bertahun-tahun sebagai seorang ksatria mendengar gumaman marah dari arah yang sama. Mereka, para warga yang hendak menghukum—warga-warga yang sama yang tidak tahu terima kasih atas jasanya—gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih tersenyum, seolah sudah menerima takdir yang akan ia hadapi sebagai seorang penyihir.

"Kau takut?"

Entah darimana kekuatan untuk berbicara dengannya—_dia_, sebagai orang yang memberitahu keberadaan gadis itu dan membuatnya berada di tempat ini, siap di eksekusi—tanpa suara bergetar, menatap wajah penuh debu dari penjara milik gadis itu. Ingin sekali ia menyeka kotoran tersebut, melepaskannya dari ikatan nista itu dan membawanya pergi. Entah kemana, dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya menginginkan gadis itu kembali dalam pelukannya, seperti sebelum semua kebodohan ini terjadi—

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, manik hijau gadis itu bertemu dengan manik emasnya, gadis itu tersenyum padanya, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Tidak." Gadis itu menjawab, tak terdengar keraguan sedikitpun dari suaranya ketika dia melanjutkan, "Karena Raven ada bersamaku sekarang."

Gadis itu tidak menyerah atas kesedihan dan penderitaannya sendiri. Seorang diri pula, dia melawan kelemahannya sendiri.

Gadis itu bahkan lebih agung daripada raja yang selama ini ia layani.

.

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk jadi penyihir? Bukankah resikonya sangat besar?"

Pertanyaan naif yang pernah ia tanyakan itu teringat kembali olehnya, di sebuah hari senja yang damai, di pertemuan kedua mereka di pinggir tebing di sudut kota Velder yang terpencil.

Gadis itu menatapnya sebentar, memberikan sebuah tatapan yang artinya tidak pernah ia ketahui hingga sekarang, sebelum tersenyum. Pandangannya kembali menuju matahari yang hendak tenggelam di horizon.

"Aku ingin melindungi orang yang kucintai." Seolah menjawab perasaan jujurnya, angin lembut mulai bertiup, membuat rambut hijaunya yang tergerai indah bergerak mengikuti angin. Dengan sebuah gerakan lembut, dia menyisipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinganya. "Andai saja aku bisa berguna, aku tidak masalah akan dihukum mati sekalipun."

Dia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang gadis itu maksud, sebelum hari itu tiba—hari dimana semuanya berakhir.

Hari ketika dia tidak sengaja membuat orang-orang mengetahui kalau gadis itu dapat melakukan sihir ketika hendak menyelamatkannya dari hewan buas di tengah hutan.

Ketika ia tidak dapat menemukannya di tebing untuk menyaksikan senja dan mendapat kabar akan menjadi orang yang mengurus eksekusi gadis itu keesokan harinya.

(Entah bagaimana, takdir selalu bekerja kebalikan dengan apapun yang ia inginkan.)

Bahkan ketika api mulai menggerogoti kayu bakar, menciptakan suara retakan yang terdengar seperti ejekan untuknya—laki-laki bodoh yang bahkan tidak dapat melindungi gadis yang paling ia cintai—, sembari menyaksikan tubuh gadis itu tertelan si jago merah.

Pendar merah di langit hitam itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik—justru membuatnya ingin berteriak dan menghancurkan segala yang ada di sekelilingnya sekarang.

Gadis itu masih tidak melepaskan senyumnya dari wajahnya, menatapnya seolah mengatakan kalau ini semua bukan salahnya, tidak peduli dengan wajah pucat gadis itu dan bau aneh yang mulai bermunculan, merasuki indra penciumannya dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Dan kemudian, bibir gadis itu bergerak, berkata tanpa suara, tenggelam dalam kobaran api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya—

.

"Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Raven."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Raven meneriakkan segala kesedihannya.

.

Bahkan hingga akhir, gadis itu terlihat memancarkan cahaya yang suci, seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit, membimbing mereka yang tersesat dalam kegelapan abadi.

Dan dia tahu, sosok suci itu tidak akan sampai lagi padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
